I Guess Nightmares do Come True
by Frozen-Demigod33
Summary: Nico gets severely injured, but Will manages to patch him up- mostly.


**Note: I actually didn't like this story I wrote when I finished it. Let me know what you guys think.**

 _I don't own any of the characters in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

Ever since Nico and Will had gotten together, Will was always beside him in battle, even though he wasn't that great a fighter. With aid from Chiron, he brushed up on his archery skills. He was still mediocre compared to his boyfriend however. Will rarely left his side in battle which Nico found absolutely adorable and annoying.

But demigods weren't always the luckiest people on the planet. Nico, Will, and a couple of other demigods were in a battle against a some monsters. Will had gone to help out a camper and took his eyes off Nico for a second.

"Thanks Will, I owe you one," the demigod shouted over the noise. Will nodded and turned to go help Nico out when time slowed down and Will was frozen in it. Nico had been battling a rather large looking monster when it raised its hand and back-handed the son of Hades. The boy went flying backwards, his head landing with a sicking thud against a cement wall. He crumpled to the ground and lay there motionless. The only thing Will recalled next was screaming and a blur of movement and wanting to check on Nico.

After the battle had been won, Will walked over to him. His pulse was still beating, but faintly. In a rush, they quickly grabbed the boy and flew back to Camp Half Blood. Will wasn't allowed to heal him as they figured he'd be too emotional over it, which he was, so he just sat nearby, staring at his beloved Death Boy and praying to Apollo that he would be okay. Nico lay there in a coma after the healers had done all they could do. The only thing left to do now was wait.

In the weeks that passed, Will refused to leave Nico's side and nobody could get him to move from his position. In all his years, he had never seen ghost king so, lifeless. He just lay there, the only movement being his chest rising and falling, his hands perfectly lain at his sides and his face calm. It's like he was already dead.

Apparently, the healers did a good job because within four weeks time, Nico's eyes fluttered open. Will was asleep in the chair by his bed when this happened.

"Um, where am I?"

Will's eyes immediately shot open upon hearing his voice. He saw Nico sitting up looking confused. "Nico!"

The demigod blinked at him a few times, "Nico?"

"Uh, yeah you idiot, that's your name."

Nico looked perplexed, which worried Will, but he told the boy the story of how he ended up like this. Nico only continued staring blankly at him. It wasn't until Will said his sister's and Percy's name that he finally stopped looking so confused.

"Are the pieces falling back together for you now?"

Nico's face went through several different emotions: happy, sad, angry and then neutral. "I, yeah, I remember most of it now."

"Most?"

"Yeah, except for a few things, but maybe in time I will."

Will nodded and started leaning forward to kiss him, but when he was just inches away, Nico put a finger to Will's lips. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Kissing you, stupid."

"You're gay?"

"Yeah. And so are you, we're dating."

Nico laughed. "Listen, uh, Will, right?"

Will pulled back and nodded. "Yeah that's me. Don't you remember having a crush on Percy at all or even dating me?"

Nico laughed again. "A crush. On Percy? Percy Jackson? Sure the guy was cool at the time, but I NEVER thought of him that way. I hate to break it to you, but, uh, I'm straight. I don't ever recall thinking the 'other' way or um, dating you."

Will stared at him, horrified. "You, you seriously don't remember?"

"Uh, I'm supposed to remember being gay? If I was, I can't ever recall being like that… Hey, are you going to be okay?" Nico stared at him concerned as Will looked at him for two seconds and then ran out of the room. Will didn't stop running until he reached the woods where he finally collapsed to the ground and let the tears fall.


End file.
